Test of Courage
by Snow-Angel-Chi
Summary: Caught in a loss of memories, deression, and no Heero to be found. Relena must fight to stop another war to come and remember what has bee lost to her.


Note:  
  
Hey this stories prelude sounds good I am happy it turned out the way I like it. This is Relena's story of when she gets pushed to her limit of what happens to her. Please don't diss me cause my story has Relena. Besides it took me a long ass time to write it so please enjoy. PS: Gundam Wing dose not and never will belong to me.  
  
Test of Courage  
  
Prelude  
  
Time and Time again events play on our mind. It's amazing we forget some of them and as the course of time those events might just catch up with us and repeat them selves. Mistakes are not an option at times, they might make you end up like many poor souls over time.... I guess this means my Test of Courage will decide my fate.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Over time the people of the colonies got tired of the talk from me. I was finally going to get a bit of rest from all of the work. It had been 7 years since the last time I saw Heero. He seemed to disappear from life its self. I seemed to drift in to a deep corner of my mind thinking about him. I had gotten someone who loved me I pretended to be in love with him. But my heart was still with Heero, I could not let him go. But 7 years is 7 years it looked as if he was gone for good.  
Coming home from work was something I looked forward to. I decided to head home and pack some bags to go on a vacation. I needed one to get my life back in order. I threw a few things in to my bag and did not care. I took a shower to clean all of the stress of the day away, this trip was well earned. I had not seen Earth for such a long time. I got dressed and went to bed. I thought the next day would be a fine time to tell my so- called boyfriend I was going on a trip by my self. It was a sad thing I called him my boyfriend, I don't have feelings for him. He is just there to ease my mind and my pain.  
  
~~~Next Day The sunlight hit the room just right. It made me feel like I was on Earth when I was little and use to wake up to it and look out at the ocean. I sighed and for a moment felt better about going on this trip. All night long I was a bit worried I would not enjoy it. "Hello, this is Mr. Battles' office. How my I help you," the woman asked. "Um...yes could you tell Mr. Battles that I won't be in the office," I said with a little of a yawn escaping. "Who may I ask is not coming in," the woman said. "Relena Darlian," I said. "Ok. I'll tell him right away. Bye," the woman said and hung up. I just hung up and got dressed and took my bags. Locking the door to my house and heading to my car. I decided to head to the bank and get some cash well quite a lot of cash considering she was not thinking of not coming back. She was thinking of staying there a few weeks, three the most. I called for a plane ride and they arranged a plane for her to get on.  
  
~~~~At her so-called Boyfriend's house I knocked on the door it was around 7 in the morning and she sometimes came by to say hey. "Who is it," a voice said from behind the door. "It's me Relena," I said, "I just wanted to tell you I am going on a trip. I have to go" I started walking off. Just then I heard gunshots. They missed me and I ran out to my car. I got in quickly and dropped my keys and started looking for the right one. Just as I found the right on I saw my so-call boyfriend point his gun at me. I ducked just in time. The windshield broke and glass flew everywhere. He ran out of bullets. I took my chance and started my car and got away and head to the airport.  
  
~~~Airport I checked in at the desk a little shook up and my words rambled a bit. I had enough time to rest while the other passengers got off. I sat next to a guy in a black windbreaker, he had his eyes close and a cap coving his hair. I fell into the chair a bit loudly, but so far how my day was turning out to be I did not care. I man beside me with the windbreaker looked to me as if he was mad. I saw the ring I had gotten from my now ex-so-called boyfriend, I took it off and threw it as far as I could. I just watched it about to break in to tears on how my life was turning out to be. The man beside me just stared and then closed his eyes again. "You look upset Ms. Relena," the man said. I just stared blankly at where I threw the ring. "Why dose my life mater anymore? No one cares if I make peace or if I try to prevent a war. My life has just become useless," I said my thoughts out loud. The man opened one eye and looked to me. "Now Ms. Relena, your talking non-sense," the man said. "Tell that to the responses of letters," I said now knowing who I was talking to, "Its nice to see a friendly face again, Quatre." He smiled and took off his cap, "Like wise. But why are you so down?" "I went to see my ex-so-called boyfriend and got shot at," I said with a sigh at the end. "Ex-so-called boyfriend," he asked with a confuse voice and look. "I tried finding someone to replace the empty feelings I have. I played along as if I was in love. But its no use I still can't seem to get rid of it," I said. Quatre just sat quiet knowing what she was talking about. She was still in love with Heero. The intercom came on and was now boarding passengers. ~~~On The Plane (Not in Relena's eyes)  
As Quatre found his seat next to Relena he seemed to see a cold look in her eyes. Something he has never seen. The look was cold but also sad and painful. This would never please Heero to see her like this. This was not a surprise that his seat was next to hers'. "So how did you meet your so-called boyfriend," he asked trying to learn what was going on with her. "He works in my building. But he works for my brother and a few other top officials. But I don't under stand why he attacked me," she said looking out the window with out any expression, "Wait I take that back. I heard something going on in his apartment when I went to see him. He was talking on the phone to some guy saying I was not to leave his sight and not get away." She thought about the conversation. ~*~*~*~Flash back to the conversation  
  
The phone was on speaker and could some what be-heard threw the door. "Hey Somoji," a voice came from the speakerphone. "Hey. Let get down to business about this phone call," Somoji said her so-called boyfriend. "Ok, ok, ok. I need you to keep a close eye on her. It looks like there has been a few things bothering her. We need her for a few more days then we can get on with our plan," the voice rang out every word loud and clear. "Have you found the guy to do the job if she leaves? Cause I need this agreement to go threw. The colonies will declare war again. The soldiers have gotten tired of this peace. Not only that a new Leader is ready to stand up and take Ms. Relena's place," Somoji said. ~*~*~*~End of Flash back  
  
Relena knew that was the other reason. She did not need another war on her hands. A person came up and sat on the other side of Quatre. Quatre seemed to know the man. "It' been a long time since I last saw you," He said turning to the man with a smile. The man just grunted and folded his arms in a sleeping position. Relena just seem watch the people out side the plane as they busily run back a forth. Quatre's smile just seemed to fade away quickly and leaned back in his chair. "To long," Quatre said tuning to Relena who was still looking out the window with a blank expression. The man on the other side of Quatre looked up at Relena. With the man's cold expression turn to sadness, as if he was longing to speak to her. Relena looked to Quatre. "By the way what are you doing here," she asked coming out of her sad spell corner of her mind. "I am meeting an old friend," he said with a smile.  
  
~~~Plane getting ready to take off  
"Hey Relena, are you staying anywhere," Quatre said. "Um...No not really," She said. "If you like you could stay at my place. There are so many rooms that no one uses," He said with a smile. "No...that's ok. I don't need anyone to get into what I have planed out," "Planed out," he said confused. "Yes, I am going o have to be careful with what I do. Cause of the situation I am in," She said put on her seat belt. Quatre quieted understand. He would of pushed her to of come to his place so she would be safer. But now that he grew up he did not bother. Relena just close her eyes and fell a sleep. Leaving her to her thoughts. The man next to Quatre took off a hat he had on and his jacket that was a little small on him off when he knew Relena had fell a sleep. "It's been a long time Heero Yuy," Quatre said looking at him now. Heero was now looking at Relena with a little bit of a concern look on his face but made sure he did not show it to much. He had not changed much neither had Quatre except that they were older now. After that moment they did not speak much it was as if they had known everything there is to know. Heero had missed Relena but could not be with her yet. "Why don't you come back to her Heero," Quatre said. "I have to tie up loose end with this new leader group and then I can rest in peace," He said. "Your not alone. She got dragged in to it not to long ago," Quatre said knowing Relena better then Heero. Heero just glared at him with a cold look. "What do you mean there trying to make it look like she will cause this war," Heero said looking to Quatre looking for the answer. Quatre just nodded. Heero just looked at Relena as she slept like an angel.  
  
~~~ On earth at the docking station  
Relena did not wake Quatre and the man beside him when she got off. She Headed to a phone and got a hotel room near the ocean and park. She needed to see a clam and beautiful sight. She walked with her bags to the hotel. All she had was book bag and a duffel bag. The duffel bag was filled with important things and some cloths. Her book bag had her money and with some things that her mother and father gave her. She was wearing the necklace Heero gave her when he disappeared. She reached to hotel after about a 45-minute walk from the airport. She checked in and headed up stares. The town was small and old fashion (A/N: if you have seen Charleston, SC you'll know what I mean. Except, the roads are much larger and more modern with 2 lanes not one). She threw he stuff on the bed and took her wallet out of her bag and took a jacket and changed into a tank top and some jeans and changed in to them. She pulled her hair back into a pony tale and went out.  
  
~~~At the park It was about 10 in the morning she was tired but need a clam place to think. She went off the path at the park and watched as people did their everyday thing. She sat down turning her attention to the ocean and the sadness left her eyes and she was so happy and felt better. She pulled her legs close to her she felt as if Heero was with her again. She decided this would be her chance to find new meaning to her life. But first she would have to deal with matters of Somoji and who ever he is working with. Then she would go back to a normal life. She laid back on the grass and put her hand over her eyes to block the sun's rays to her eyes. She closed her eyes. She mumbled, "Heero."  
  
~*~*~*~Flash Back "You have obligations Ms. Relena you can't do what you please anymore. The people own you and right now the colonies want your brother to take your place," said Somoji, "The colonies are starting to get to think they don't need you." "I have not heard such a thing," Relena said looking to Somoji as they walked down the hall to the next meeting. "Its hard to say what's going on any more. They said there is going to be one last war to be fought," Somoji said, "Your going to be the one who chooses if it's going to happen. "Your Heero Yuy is dead, and the others are not going to be able to help. So" Relena cut him off, "He is not dead he is alive. That I know for a fact. Besides what war are you talking about?" "You'll see soon enough," he said as the Flash Back faded away. ~*~*~*~  
  
She sat up quickly sweating and breathing deeply. She was ignoring every thing around her. Those days when Somoji told her Heero was dead. She knew about the war from the start but something kept dragging her in to the deepest darkest corner of her mind, but what? What was is that was doing it to her? I could not of been her feeling of Heero or her mothers death. She kept thinking harder and harder. Then she understood it was between the colonies and earth. She was only being set up to make the colonies fight. Her so-called boyfriend was drugging her every chance he got (AN: He put drugs in her tea and make it look like she was feeling ill). That's why she would pass out at the meeting and the press came after her about her feeling, cause of the series of passing out at the meetings and forgetting everything that happened those few moments. She sat there taking it all in. The day she left she did not know the reason for leaving besides the stress. The drugs kicked in when she felt her strongest and nock her out. She got up knowing whom she had to get and it was not going to be a peaceful matter... Review plz people!!! 


End file.
